


Remedy

by IonaNineve



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonaNineve/pseuds/IonaNineve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A persistent case of the hiccups, and a seized opportunity. Unusual circumstances lead to Henry and Abigail's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, hat honor belongs to Matt Miller.  
> I've just joined Archive of Our Own from fanfiction.net so I thought I'd repost some of the fics that turned out to my satisfaction here.

1945

With all the ills of the human body for which science had found cures, it seemed incredible that so little was known about such a frustrating ailment. The affliction in question: the dreaded bout of hiccups. A young army nurse considered this phenomenon as she at drinking a glass of water, her face still red from her time spent upside down. She had been trying any and all remedies suggested to her, in the hope of bringing an end to this annoyance. 

"Good afternoon, Abigail." She looked up, over the rim of the glass, at the speaker, Henry Morgan. "Thirsty?" He asked, an amused grin spreading across his face. She lowered the glass and opened her mouth to answer, a hiccup immediately issued from it. His grin widened to a good-natured mirthful laugh. "I see your dilemma."

"Have any suggestions, Doctor Mor-?" Her question was interrupted by another hiccup. She slumped in her seat with a sigh, before looking pitifully up at the doctor. "Help me, Henry!"

It had been a month since she had found the baby, Abraham, which had brought Henry and herself together, since then the two of them had begun a romantic relationship, or so she thought. Even then he was rather reserved, well-mannered, and gentlemanly to a fault. Their time together consisted mostly of dinner, a walk, or spending the evening with Abraham, each ending with a goodnight kiss to her cheek. He seemed unwilling to commit to any type actual relationship, particularly one of a romantic nature. She could only guess the reason for this reclusiveness, or what horrible romantic experiences had led to his reluctance to enter into another.

"I think I have the perfect remedy for you, my dear." He said still smiling as he guided her to stand, a hand on each of her upper arms. "In my professional opinion what you need is a shock," another hiccup, "guaranteed to stop hiccups. Close your eyes." Rather confused, but desperate for relief, she followed his direction, another hiccup escaping. She didn't know what sort of shock she'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't the one she got. Just as another hiccup started, she felt his lips upon her own. She tensed for a moment, certainly shocked by this action his part. He began to pull back in response to her unwelcoming reaction. She relaxed, recovering from the suddenness, and returned the kiss before he could breakaway and apologize for his forwardness. As they stood; she wrapped comfortably by his arms, hers arms encircling his neck; she realized what this meant for him, making it perhaps the most sincere kiss of her life. When they did break apart, both out of breath and grinning like giddy children, they were greeted by cheers and whistle by the other doctors and nurses and even some of the patients. 

"It appears your remedy is most effective, Doctor Morgan. Do you do the same for all your patients with the hiccups?" She teased, voice low. He didn't reply, only looked at her as though she were the most wonderful thing ever to walk the Earth.


End file.
